(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic sequential combination locking device utilizing a plurality of manually actionable switches operable in a predetermined sequence in order to activate an operable device when the sequence of switches are activated within a predetermined time limit.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various electronic anti-theft circuits are known to prevent automobile theft or to prevent entrance within an enclosure through a closure device, such as a door. However, some disadvantages of this known prior art are that the circuits are expensive to construct and utilize special components and in some cases the circuitry is easily defeated by expertise. Other disadvantages of known circuits are that the device will permit a vehicle to be started and the alarm is sounded only after a predetermined time lapse after the vehicle is in motion. Therefore, this would permit theft by transporting the vehicle in a transport vehicle. A further disadvantage of some prior art circuits is that they handle only very light loads and cannot trigger a multitude of alarm devices. A further disadvantage is that the device can be circumvented by jumping wire connections.